


Bite Me!

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm





	Bite Me!

Scully had invited Mulder to dinner at her apartment that night. It was Friday and they had just proved their case by catching in the act a thirteen years old pyromaniac girl who was setting public schools on fire, using the power of her mind. 

Both agents were exhausted and needed a change of air. She knew she could not count on her oblivious partner to suggest a night out. She did not even know if she would have had enough energy to survive a night out.

Scully had decided to invite Mulder to eat and watch a movie at hers instead. She could have sworn his eyes had shone out of pleasure at the invitation. He had insisted on paying for the food. His boyish enthusiasm had convinced her to accept.

They had shared a very pleasant dinner. She had even been able to make him eat vegetables. However, she suspected he was feeding some bits and scraps to Queequeg under the table.

She stopped herself from exposing him because she found him too adorable. Each time the dog would lick the food off his fingers, a discreet lopsided smile appeared on his face. She loved that cute grin. She wished she could see it more often.

Immediately after having finished eating, Mulder volunteered to do the dishes. But she was faster than him to reach the sink and sent him back to the table.

“It’s alright Mulder, I’ll do it. It won’t be too long. After that we can watch a movie.”

“You sure Scully?”

She pointed to the table with a fake angry face.

“Oh… okay,” he said.

He had nodded hesitantly and went back to his chair at the kitchen table. Queequeg was wagging his tail waiting expectantly. She had just turned her back on her partner when she heard him cry out in pain.

“Ow!”

“What is it Mulder?” she shouted from the kitchen.

“Your damn rat bit my finger off!” he said cradling his left hand against his chest protectively.

Scully walked over to the kitchen table and looked at him with a concerned expression. She remembered Mulder had been feeding her dog under the table and noticed his plate was now empty. She kneeled in front of him and stretched her hand to grab his.

“Show me,” she said softly.

“No!” he protested. “I don’t want you pouring antiseptic all over it. It’ll burn like hell, Scully.”

“Don’t be such a baby,” she sighed. “It might be only a scratch.”

He let her convince him and showed her his injured hand. The skin was broken but it did not bleed that much. The dog had probably mistaken the fingers for food in his eagerness to grab the food Mulder was giving him.

“Does it need stitches?” he whined while opening his hazel eyes to look at her blue ones.

“Of course not! It’s smaller than a papercut, Mulder.”

He blinked at her. She ruffled his floppy hair tenderly.

“Hurts like hell,” he replied with a pout.

Scully chuckled and went to the bathroom fetch the first aid kit. While she disinfected the small wound, Queequeg came back to the kitchen.

The small dog stopped in front of her partner. He laid down sheepishly in front of him with his nose buried in his paws. Mulder stared back at the dog accusingly, but broke eye contact when Scully squeezed the band-aid on his finger.

“Be careful, Scully!”

“Want me to kiss it better?” she teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her. She took his hand and kissed his bandaged hand delicately. He looked at her with wide eyes and his jaw almost hitting the ground. She then put her hand under his chin and kissed his cheek.

“Is it better now?” she asked.

He pulled himself together and sat straighter on his chair.

“As far as I’m concerned, your dog-like rat can bite my fingers off one at the time if it means I’m getting tender loving care each time.”

She smiled and ruffled his hair once more.

“Alright, Casanova. Go pick a movie now. I’ll make some pop-corn.”


End file.
